It's Complicated
by otaku-at-best
Summary: Maka leaves the DWMA, why? Read and find out. (Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater obviously) T for minor language. (COMPLETED)
1. Chapter 1

Maka's POV:

"Soul! ". I screamed as I was running down the stairs of the DWMA. He turned around giving me that lopsided grin he always does, I love that grin. "Maka?" His response snapped me out my gaze I didn't even realize that I was staring. "Yea? " I said with my head down trying to hide my blush. "I don't know your the one who called me first" was his answer, then I remembered what I called him for."Lord death wants us in the Death Room now". I replied as I took his hand and started practically dragging him. ' _Boy is he's heavy!'_ I thought to myself.

~Timeskip Death Room~

"Maka,Soul!" said no other than Lord Death in a comical voice that somehow suited him. "Yes Lord Death were here what was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked. "Maka..." he started off, the comicalness leaving his voice completely, replaced with a very serious tone."Your leaving DWMA".

Author's Note: should I continue? Please comment if I should. This is also on wattpad the first chapter was really short though but they got longer.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Maaakka..." " Shit" I mumbled "CHOP!" and with that I'm pretty sure I had a concussion. Where does she keep those books?!_

Maka's POV:

 _That Soul! He just had to ruin the Moment, but I'm kinda glad he did_

 _because if he didn't it be harder to_

 _leave him._ I should in the bathroom fuming not knowing what to think. _He's sentimental one minute and retarded the next!_ I mentally screamed to myself.

~Timeskip after she calms down~

(Still Maka's POV)

I wasn't mad anymore after awhile of thinking about it, so I decided to come out of the bathroom. I took a few steps out of the door and before I knew it I was engulfed in Soul's embrace. _He's really warm._ I thought but quickly shook the thought away. _No Maka you can't fall for Soul think of Mama and Papa._ I reminded myself. We stood there for awhile more than three minutes then, he decided to speak up. "Maka..." he started.

Soul's POV:

"Maka..." I started. " _Maka don't go I can't live without my meister, my best friend because, I love you I don't want you to go, never"._ I thought, but what I really ended up saying was "Maka...I think we should tell the others that your leaving, after all there your friends also, and I think they would like to know if your going to be away for two years more or less. ". I finished completely thinking of how uncool I was for not saying what I wanted to.

Maka's POV:

I couldn't feel like Soul was hiding something from me,but I didn't put much thought into it what my mind was focusing on was that we were still embracing. "Soul w-we should meet up with the others to break the news" I said agreeing with what he said just a few seconds ago. "Okay" was all he responded while breaking our embrace. I started walking to my bedroom to get changed for when we meet up with the others. _Why did I stutter it's not like a hug is a big deal...he's just my weapon, nothing more._ I lied to myself while picking out some random outside clothes.

~Timeskip~

I had finished getting ready to meet the others I was wearing a black and blue shirt with black pants, and black converse with my hair in its usual twin tails. I walked out of my bedroom to see Soul already to go he was sitting on our couch, once he noticed I was there he stood up and started for the door. Soul was wearing a purple v-neck with black pants, and black converse as well. _He looks cute._ I thought to myself,but again shook those thoughts away. _He wouldn't like me anyway._ I reminded myself. We walked out of our apartment to finally go meet the others were meeting at the school's steps.

~Timeskip~ (Sorry I do a bunch of these.)

We had finally made it to the school steps when all you hear is."YAHOO! YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED BOW DOWN TO ME!" _Blackstar"._ Was all I could think while visibily sweat-dropping. He then made his way towards us with an apologetic looking Tsubaki following behind him. Blackstar and Soul fist bumped, and Tsubaki, and I just stood, and smiled at each other. It wasn't long before Kid,Liz, and Patty arrived. When they showed up the first thing Kid did was complain about Blackstar's lack of symmetry. Soul looked at me, and I just nodded. _Here we go._ I had thought to myself. "Guys..." I had said not sure where to start. They were looking at me with quizzical looks waiting for me to finish what I was going to say. I took a deep breath, and started up again. "Guys I have something to tell you" I can tell this got their attention. "I'm going away for two years more or less. " _I said it,_ I waited for there response, but before I knew it Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki had there arms all wrapped around me hugging me. I smiled hugging back thinking how I'm going to miss them. On the other hand Blackstar had his mouth hanging wide open, and Kid just stood as if he knew it all along. Next thing I knew Blackstar had walked up to me, and started patting my head. "Its okay Maka we understand that you have to leave, but one the other hand I'll loose one of my devoted followers." I smiled and sweat-dropped at the same time at his comment. "Yes, it's said that your leaving I won't get to see such perfect symmetry for two years". Kid said probably feeling he should say something I just smiled at his comment, but I heard a growl, and I think it came from Soul?! _He's probably just sad I'm leaving._ I reassured myself.

The Gang's POV:

 _I can't believe Maka is leaving for two years?!_ They all thought at the same time.

Soul's POV:

 _Well I'm glad she told them it would have been messed up telling them after she left._ I thought, but got pulled back when I heard Tsubaki ask why Maka was leaving. Maka responded with "Lord Death wants me to master my weapons blood, and become a better meister for Soul, my trainers will be Professor Stein, and Papa, so I'm assuming you'll have a substitute for two years. " she answered. They all just nodded taking what she said in. "Well we're going to miss you Maka." Liz suddenly said, with the rest shaking their heads in agreement, and with that Maka practically tackled her to the ground with the rest of us hugging.

Maka's POV:

 _They're not making it easy to say goodbye._ I thought. After our very long group hug we parted our ways. Soul, and I went back to our apartment. When we opened the front door to see Blair sleeping on the couch I'm cat form. I walked to the cabinet, and took out tuna fish for Blair to eat she jumped up out of her sleep, and ran to me purring, and circling my leg. I had sat down the food, and she gratefully meowed at it I'm response. _Might as well tell her to._ I thought so I started "Blair. " she meowed at me telling me to continue, so I did. "Blair I'm leaving for two years to go master my weapons blood, so I could become I better meister." I finished exhaling a breath I didn't know I had been holding. I waited for response, but she just sat there like I just said nothing I couldn't help but feel a little sad. Then I heard this choking noise only seconds later to find out it was Blair, choking on her tuna fish. She transformed in her human form, and started asking me to many questions like "Does Soul know? " or "Why!?" even though she already had the answer, just closed my eyes trying to not blow my head off at all the noise she was making, but then I suddenly felt my face pressed on something soft very tightly. It only took a few seconds for me to figure out it was her breasts. I guess this is her was of hugging me, but then I heard a door open.

Soul's POV:

I was in my room hearings Blair barge Maka with questions about her leaving, but it suddenly became quiet. _Wasn't she just screaming a few seconds ago._ I thought although I was curious, so I opened my door, and saw Maka's face planted into Blair's boobs, I think she was trying to hug her, _I guess they didn't notice me though because, it didn't get pounced on by Blair._ I was snapped out of my thoughts when Blair said "I don't want Maka-chan to go." she said it with an sad face while pushing Maka further into her breasts if that was possible. _That Blair I knew she cared for Maka._ Then I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts because, Maka said "I don't want to go either, but I have to become a better meister for _Soul"._ I don't know why, but I felt my face get hot when Maka said that. I had walked back into my bedroom, and went to bed thinking of Maka.

Author's Note: Hope you liked it. Took me awhile,but I did it please vote ฅ'ω'ฅ.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Maaakka..." " Shit" I mumbled "CHOP!" and with that I'm pretty sure I had a concussion. Where does she keep those books?!_

Maka's POV:

 _That Soul! He just had to ruin the Moment, but I'm kinda glad he did_

 _because if he didn't it be harder to_

 _leave him._ I should in the bathroom fuming not knowing what to think. _He's sentimental one minute and retarded the next!_ I mentally screamed to myself.

~Timeskip after she calms down~

(Still Maka's POV)

I wasn't mad anymore after awhile of thinking about it, so I decided to come out of the bathroom. I took a few steps out of the door and before I knew it I was engulfed in Soul's embrace. _He's really warm._ I thought but quickly shook the thought away. _No Maka you can't fall for Soul think of Mama and Papa._ I reminded myself. We stood there for awhile more than three minutes then, he decided to speak up. "Maka..." he started.

Soul's POV:

"Maka..." I started. " _Maka don't go I can't live without my meister, my best friend because, I love you I don't want you to go, never"._ I thought, but what I really ended up saying was "Maka...I think we should tell the others that your leaving, after all there your friends also, and I think they would like to know if your going to be away for two years more or less. ". I finished completely thinking of how uncool I was for not saying what I wanted to.

Maka's POV:

I couldn't feel like Soul was hiding something from me,but I didn't put much thought into it what my mind was focusing on was that we were still embracing. "Soul w-we should meet up with the others to break the news" I said agreeing with what he said just a few seconds ago. "Okay" was all he responded while breaking our embrace. I started walking to my bedroom to get changed for when we meet up with the others. _Why did I stutter it's not like a hug is a big deal...he's just my weapon, nothing more._ I lied to myself while picking out some random outside clothes.

~Timeskip~

I had finished getting ready to meet the others I was wearing a black and blue shirt with black pants, and black converse with my hair in its usual twin tails. I walked out of my bedroom to see Soul already to go he was sitting on our couch, once he noticed I was there he stood up and started for the door. Soul was wearing a purple v-neck with black pants, and black converse as well. _He looks cute._ I thought to myself,but again shook those thoughts away. _He wouldn't like me anyway._ I reminded myself. We walked out of our apartment to finally go meet the others were meeting at the school's steps.

~Timeskip~ (Sorry I do a bunch of these.)

We had finally made it to the school steps when all you hear is."YAHOO! YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED BOW DOWN TO ME!" _Blackstar"._ Was all I could think while visibily sweat-dropping. He then made his way towards us with an apologetic looking Tsubaki following behind him. Blackstar and Soul fist bumped, and Tsubaki, and I just stood, and smiled at each other. It wasn't long before Kid,Liz, and Patty arrived. When they showed up the first thing Kid did was complain about Blackstar's lack of symmetry. Soul looked at me, and I just nodded. _Here we go._ I had thought to myself. "Guys..." I had said not sure where to start. They were looking at me with quizzical looks waiting for me to finish what I was going to say. I took a deep breath, and started up again. "Guys I have something to tell you" I can tell this got their attention. "I'm going away for two years more or less. " _I said it,_ I waited for there response, but before I knew it Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki had there arms all wrapped around me hugging me. I smiled hugging back thinking how I'm going to miss them. On the other hand Blackstar had his mouth hanging wide open, and Kid just stood as if he knew it all along. Next thing I knew Blackstar had walked up to me, and started patting my head. "Its okay Maka we understand that you have to leave, but one the other hand I'll loose one of my devoted followers." I smiled and sweat-dropped at the same time at his comment. "Yes, it's said that your leaving I won't get to see such perfect symmetry for two years". Kid said probably feeling he should say something I just smiled at his comment, but I heard a growl, and I think it came from Soul?! _He's probably just sad I'm leaving._ I reassured myself.

The Gang's POV:

 _I can't believe Maka is leaving for two years?!_ They all thought at the same time.

Soul's POV:

 _Well I'm glad she told them it would have been messed up telling them after she left._ I thought, but got pulled back when I heard Tsubaki ask why Maka was leaving. Maka responded with "Lord Death wants me to master my weapons blood, and become a better meister for Soul, my trainers will be Professor Stein, and Papa, so I'm assuming you'll have a substitute for two years. " she answered. They all just nodded taking what she said in. "Well we're going to miss you Maka." Liz suddenly said, with the rest shaking their heads in agreement, and with that Maka practically tackled her to the ground with the rest of us hugging.

Maka's POV:

 _They're not making it easy to say goodbye._ I thought. After our very long group hug we parted our ways. Soul, and I went back to our apartment. When we opened the front door to see Blair sleeping on the couch I'm cat form. I walked to the cabinet, and took out tuna fish for Blair to eat she jumped up out of her sleep, and ran to me purring, and circling my leg. I had sat down the food, and she gratefully meowed at it I'm response. _Might as well tell her to._ I thought so I started "Blair. " she meowed at me telling me to continue, so I did. "Blair I'm leaving for two years to go master my weapons blood, so I could become I better meister." I finished exhaling a breath I didn't know I had been holding. I waited for response, but she just sat there like I just said nothing I couldn't help but feel a little sad. Then I heard this choking noise only seconds later to find out it was Blair, choking on her tuna fish. She transformed in her human form, and started asking me to many questions like "Does Soul know? " or "Why!?" even though she already had the answer, just closed my eyes trying to not blow my head off at all the noise she was making, but then I suddenly felt my face pressed on something soft very tightly. It only took a few seconds for me to figure out it was her breasts. I guess this is her was of hugging me, but then I heard a door open.

Soul's POV:

I was in my room hearings Blair barge Maka with questions about her leaving, but it suddenly became quiet. _Wasn't she just screaming a few seconds ago._ I thought although I was curious, so I opened my door, and saw Maka's face planted into Blair's boobs, I think she was trying to hug her, _I guess they didn't notice me though because, it didn't get pounced on by Blair._ I was snapped out of my thoughts when Blair said "I don't want Maka-chan to go." she said it with an sad face while pushing Maka further into her breasts if that was possible. _That Blair I knew she cared for Maka._ Then I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts because, Maka said "I don't want to go either, but I have to become a better meister for _Soul"._ I don't know why, but I felt my face get hot when Maka said that. I had walked back into my bedroom, and went to bed thinking of Maka.

Author's Note: Hope you liked it. Took me awhile,but I did it please comment ฅ'ω'ฅ.


	4. Chapter 4

_"I don't want to go either, but I have to become a better meister for Soul". I don't know why, but I felt my face get hot when Maka said that. I had walked back into my bedroom, and went to bed thinking of Maka._

Maka's POV:

 _I thought I had heard Soul's room door open._ I thought oh well. I look at the time 9:56 pm, he's probably asleep by now, so I thought I should go check on him. Struggling out of Blair's embrace she just shrugged, and with that, I make my way to Soul's room.

I walked into Soul's room to find him sleeping in a very wierd position, but he somehow seemed comfortable, but cold, I could help it, I just smiled to myself, and I decided to tuck him in properly, as I was about done tucking Soul in about to walk away I feel something pull me close.

Soul's Dream:

 _I was at steps of the school by myself when I had heard a familiar voice screaming my name . I turned around to see Maka standing there with her hands cuffed around her lips. "MAKA!"_

 _I screamed back, soon after I started running toward her when she just stood there, but as I keep running she just keep getting farther, and farther away from me, as a reflex I reached out to grab her hand even though she was so far away from my grasp. "Maka, please don't leave me!" I screamed even though she was so far away it was impossible to hear._

Maka's POV:

"Maka, please don't leave me!" I heard Soul scream he seemed to be having a nightmare which scared me.

 _So why are you blushing?!_ I mentally yelled to myself, as I tried to shake Soul awake. It was another five minutes before I could get him to snap out of it. When he woke up he stared at me, and next thing I knew I was in his embrace.

After awhile in our awkward yet comfortable silence he looked up at me. My emerald orbs meet his crimson ones, and just as quickly our gaze broke as fast as they connected. He had finally let me go out of his embrace I couldn't help but be a little disappointed by the lack of warmth he had provided.

"Soul what were you dreaming about?" I said deciding to break the silence first. He looked away blushing while contemplating whether to tell me or not which made me even more curious about it.

"Did you hear anything?" he answered my question with one of his own. "Just the part when you screamed 'Maka, please don't leave me!'" I responded with my face a shade of red I didn't know existed I, look over to Soul he was just as red.

Soul's POV:

 _I can't believe she heard that!_ I mentally cringed at how uncool I was to be dreaming of my meister, and she was there to! _Might as well tell her, here it goes._

"I was dreaming about you leaving, and not being able to see you again..." I started. "So-" she tried, but I cut her off before I changed my mind about telling her. " You were getting farther, and farther away to where my words couldn't reach you anymore, like you didn't want to come back to me. " I finished.

Maka's POV:

After hearing his dream, I smiled. The next thing I knew my body moved on its on and my arms were around Soul. I had him in a very tight embrace.

"Soul, once my trainings over the first thing I'm going to do is come back to see you, after all how could a meister live without her weapon." I reassured him, suddenly I felt him wrap his arms around my waist completing our hug. " Thank you Maka." I heard him whisper before falling asleep still I'm our embrace. I smiled once again and said "Your welcome Soul, and goodnight."

Author's Note: Was this chapter good I liked it, and Thank you for the people reading this ≧ω≦.


	5. Chapter 5

Soul's POV:

It had been a few days after my nightmare, and now was the time of Maka's going away party. I don't know why they call it a party when someone close to me is leaving the last thing I'd be doing is throwing a party, but I guess this is the quickest way to gather everybody up without being to depressed.

The girls are out buying new dresses, and us guys are buying new tuxedos. I would like the idea of a party, but I'd like it a whole lot more if Maka wasn't leaving just yet, but the sooner she gets done with her training the sooner she can come back to me.

After all of our shopping I can say I like the suits, but I can't feel a little depressed. _I wish she didn't have to go._ I thought. "Me too" I turned my head to see Blackstar, and Kid looking at me with sad looking smiles on. I had realized I said that out loud.

"Don't worry Soul two years will pass by in no time." said Blackstar "Tha-", but before I could say anything to response Blackstar decides to talk again. "After all you have your GOD here with you!" he said while laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. Sometimes I think he's ego is bigger than his comforting skills.

 _I wish Maka was here to Maka-chop him right now._ I thought slightly annoyed. "I agree" Kid responded to my thought. _I need to stop thinking out loud!_ I turned to Kid, and Blackstar to see if they heard me this time, they didn't good.

Maka's POV:

The girls, and I are out dress shopping we have plenty of dresses, but I guess they want to take my mind off of leaving until the party, so I decided to just go along with it.

~Timeskip~

We had found the really good looking dresses. _I wonder if Soul will like it?_ I asked myself, but soon snapped out of my thoughts because I heard giggling.

"Yes, Maka we think Soul will _love_ you in the dress you picked out." Liz said with extra emphasis into the word ' _love',_ and the biggest grin on her face, then went back to giggling with the rest of them. "H-how did you t-that's what I was thinking? I asked with a face so red it would put Soul's eyes to shame.

"You had your 'thinking of Soul face' on". She said in between giggles I blushed even brighter if possible. After we had that conversation we headed to me, and Soul's apartment to get ready the party starts at nine, it's 7:54 pm right now that gives us a whole bunch of time to get dressed, do hair, makeup, etc... So here we go.

Soul's POV:

The guys, and I had already been ready since eight. We had gotten dressed at Blackstar's place since I guess what the girls are wearing is a surprise, we're all meeting at the DWMA; where the party is being held at . The party is going to be only close family, and friends: like Me, the guys, the girls, her dad, Lord Death, and Professor Stein, and Crona.

~Timeskip~ (sorry if you don't like these)

We arrived at the DWMA at 9:20 pm, so that we weren't to early, but not really late. Us guys were looking for the girls, but we couldn't find them, but still continued to look, and finally found them walking through the door, and all I could say was Maka looked great, I mean _they_ look great, as in all of the girls.

Tsubaki had on a long cream dress on with clear rhinestones from that waist up. Liz, and Patty had on very similar dresses guessing this was for Kid's sanity, Liz's was a floor length, dark red color with a tear in it, Patty's the opposite it was a knee high, bright red with no tears in it.

Lastly Maka, she also had knee length long sleeved dress, with her hair let down, but kinda beach curled. _She looks beautiful._ I thought, a few days ago a while after my nightmare I realized I liked Maka, but what worse timing ever, I've decided to tell her when she comes back from her training, so it doesn't occupy her thoughts. I told the guys that I had found them, and we started making our way over to our partners.

Author's Note: I couldn't think of anything else so I'm going to make this into 2 parts. Thx for reading ^ω^.


	6. Chapter 6

Maka's POV:

The girls, and I just made it through the front doors of my goodbye party, and I immediately saw Soul. _He looks nice._ I had thought to myself he had a black suit on with a red button up shirt he looked really nice, and if your wondering yes, I like Soul. I actually have for a while now, but now that I'm leaving I'm deciding to tell him after my training, because I wouldn't want him to wait.

Soul, and I finally had made eye contact, and I'm assuming he told the others where we were, because all the guys including Soul started to make their way over to us. Finally what had seemed forever they were in front of us, and all I can say was that he looked even better up close.

Suddenly we made complete eye contact, it felt really comfortable to just stare into his eyes I'm going to miss seeing them while I'm away. We stood there gazing into each others eyes until. " AHEM! " practically screamed Blackstar. I would have smashed his face with a book, but I was too busing blushing, so was Soul.

Soul's POV:

I loved staring into Maka's beautiful emerald green eyes, but _Blackstar_ had to ruin it. Maka, and I just stood there embarrassed, but I finally shook myself out of it, and asked "Maka, do wanna dance?" I swear her eyes lit up when I asked the question. "Yes" she responded with the biggest smile ever _so cute_ I thought.

instead of heading to the dance floor I stared at her for awhile. She shook her hand in front of my face, but I was frozen well at least until she took my hand, and just about took it off dragging me to the dance floor, but I didn't care I was with Maka, and that's all that mattered.

As soon as we stepped on the dance floor the song changed to a nice slow song. I blushed, and looked at Maka looked, but she just smiled, so I grinned , and pulled her close I had my hands on her waist, while her arms were around my neck. I had to say I like the feeling. Suddenly I had felt something lean on my chest, so I looked down to see Maka's head leaning on my chest, I couldn't help, but feel happy, and embarrassed.

Maka's POV:

I decided to lean my head on Soul's chest. He didn't move me off, so I guess he didn't have a problem with it. He was warm like a tall albino blanket that I never wanted to get out of, but sadly enough the song ended, and we broke apart.

After that song Lord Death made an announcement. "Everyone..." he started "as you know Maka won't be here with us at the DWMA for the next to years, so I won't like to end this party with a toast to Maka, for being one of the school's best meisters." After that everyone started clapping, and soon went home.

~Timeskip~

Soul, and I were finally back at our apartment, and I decided I would head for bed, but as I reached for the knob Soul scooped me up into a big hug once again I was filled with his warmth, after our long embrace we both decided to sleep. I went to bed thinking about no one other than Soul.

Author's Note: Sorry if you don't like this chapter, I didn't really know what to put into it. Thank you for reading, and reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

Soul's POV:

 _This is it Maka is finally leaving._ I thought to myself, all that's left is for her to say goodbye. _Goodbye for a long time._ I've been having depressing thoughts recently. The thought of losing my meister, the person I _love_ for two years is painful.

She's finishing packing up now, but the thing I want to know it what's going through her mind. Is she thinking of me or, is it just me thinking of her. I'm currently in my room which is stupid I should go talk to her while I still can. I decide to take my advice, and go talk to her.

It takes me a matter of seconds to make my in of front her door. I hesitate at first, but eventually decide to knock. I heard a "It's open",and walked in to see a very tired Maka. I just grin then bust out laughing.

Maka's POV:

I heard Soul knock at the door, so I told him it was open. I've been packing for a while now, so I'm very tired, I guess Soul sees this, and decides to laugh at me. Even though I don't know why it's funny. I puff out my cheeks, as a response.

This just made him laugh harder eventually Soul calmed himself down, and decided to sit next to me. We sat there once again in a silence, so I decided to break it, but "Maka, I going to miss you." he beat me to it. Again we sat there, but my body suddenly moved on its own, and my head was on Soul's lap.

He didn't seem to care, because he started to pet my head, but oddly enough I liked it. With that note I snuggled in closer, and all at once our eyes meet one another. We gazed into each others eyes for minutes, and minutes at a time.

Inching closer, and closer I slowly started to close my eyes, as Soul did the same, and suddenly "YAHOOO!" we instantly pulled apart, as Blackstar barged through the door like he owned it. "SOUL YOUR GOD HAS CO-" he didn't get to finish his loud speech, because I Maka-chopped him. I angrily stood up, and walked out of my room when I saw Tsubaki, so we decided to take a walk, and let them sort that out themselves.

On our walk we talked about alot of things like Tsubaki, and Blackstar are now dating, it apparently happened after the party Blackstar confessed his love for Tsubaki saying stuff like she will now will be his Goddess instead of very dedicated follower. I was happy for them I couldn't imagine anyone else calming Blackstar down.

It was 6:30 in the afternoon my plane leaves at eight, so I had to get back, so I could get my stuff. Tsubaki, and I walked back to the apartment, she dragged a heavy sleeping Blackstar out the door. Soul, and I got my stuff, and stuffed it in Lord Death's car that he sent.

~Timeskip to airport~

We had finally arrived it now being 7:56, when we got there people were already boarding the plane, so I had said my goodbyes, and made my way to the stairs when...

Soul's POV:

Maka was fixing to board the plane, when I felt my body move on its own suddenly I was holding Maka's hand we stared at each other, but the airplane person (IDK) tells her to get on. _Now._ I thought to myself.

Maka's POV:

Before I knew it Soul kissed me, I kissed back, melting into the kiss. Our kiss was slow, but fast, passionate, but soft, there were many emotions in this kiss, and the one I like the most was _love._ I hated to do it, but I pulled apart, or I'd miss my plane I heard Soul growl. I smirked, hugged him one last time, and boarded the plane.

Soul's POV:

I know I said I'd wait, but for some reason I felt like if it didn't do it now I'd never be able to. Maka boarded the plane sadly enough I watched her leave. When the plane was taking off more than halfway into the air I screamed " _I love you Maka!" ,_ but little did I know that would probably be the last time I said that.

Author's Note: Did you like it? Idk what to write about I just had to make her leave lol. Thx for reading, and reviewing ≥3≤.


	8. Chapter 8

Soul's POV:

It's been a months since Maka left. The DWMA has been boring without her. Letting the one you love go is painful. We've had this substitute he's okay, but not as crazy as Stein. Even Blackstar doesn't scream, as much. Suddenly I see Tsubaki in front of me.

"Hey, Tsubaki" I said, but she looked like she was fixing to cry, but instead she just said "Lord Death wants to see you" with that I got up from my seat, and ran down to the Death Room. When I got there I opened the door to see Lord Death with a sad face. _I didn't think that was possible._ I thought. "Come with me" was all he said.

 _Is something wrong? Is Maka okay? Did she get hurt?_ Were the thoughts going through my mind. _But that can't be it, because I would have saw her._ I reassured myself. Lost in my thoughts I didn't realize we were in front of the infirmary. My heart sank when we opened the door.

Maka's POV:

~ _flashback~_

 _I was training with Papa, and Professor Stein. When suddenly this witch came from nowhere, and started attacking, Papa told me to hide, but I wanted to fight, but couldn't fight without a weapon, so I ran, and hide. When I thought I was safe the witch found me, and attacked me mostly hitting my head, after awhile I blacked out._

 _~end flashback~_

I was currently talking to Professor Stein, and Papa when I see Lord Death, and an albino guy walk in. When he saw me he looked, so...broken the look on his face was unfathomable. I look down not wanting to see him sad.

Curiously I looked up again. When I did all I saw was the albino looking like he just lost the love of his life. Suddenly Professor Stein asked "Maka so you remember Soul?" "Who? " was my answer. With that the albino stood up, and ran out of the room. _I'm guessing he's Soul._ I seemed familiar well I hope I remember soon I feel like I have a deep connection with him.

Soul's POV:

 _Who? She didn't even remember me! Me her weapon, her best friend._ I thought these things while running out of the DWMA. I ran for awhile till I reached the apartment. When I walked in I immediately went to my room, laid down on my bed, and actually cried. All I could think about was my first, and last love I just lost.

Author's Note: I'm sorry if this was bad, or too sad sad, and to short. (╥_╥). Well thx you for reading, plz continue ^ω^.


	9. Chapter 9

Maka's POV:

It's been a few days since that albi-I mean Soul had come to visit. He must of been someone close that's why he ran...right? I quickly push my thoughts aside when I heard the door open. Seconds later he appeared.

There he was, Soul, with his ivory hair, and crimson eyes, and judging by his arms he had an okay build. I wish I could remember who he was for all I know he could be my partner.

"Maka?" he asked once again snapping me out of it. "Yes" I responded "Lord Death, said maybe I could tell you more about your friends, and me, he thinks it could help with your memory loss." he stated I just nodded in agreement. "So what am I to you?" I asked curiously this question has been biting me for awhile.

"Well.. Umm.. " he starts blushing obviously trying to pick his words carefully. "Were...best friends, and partners, I'm your weapon Soul Eater Evans, a scythe." he said, it was clear he was hiding something. "Is that it? " I asked he nodded.

"Okay" I said not convinced "What about my other friends? What are they like? " " Well your girl friends are: Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, a girl with long black hair, really polite. Liz, and Patty Thompson, Liz is older, and more mature, Patty is younger,very childish, and loves giraffes.

Your guy friends are: Death the Kid, but we call him kid, big on symmetry, and has OCD, don't talk about the hair. Blackstar, really loud, and annoying, but a good guy who' thinks he'll surpass God. " he took a long break I thought he was done when he said. "And your unidentified friend Crona, we are not sure if Crona is a boy, or girl, and it would be rude to ask. " he finishes.

Soul's POV:

I finished telling her about our friends, and myself while leaving stuff out. "We also live in a apartment together, with a weird talking cat named Blair." I added she nodded.

Moments went by when we didn't say anything. We did talk about lots of things like how, she lost her memories, and how she was before the accident. Before I knew it it became late outside. "Goodnight" I said she smiled, so I took the opportunity to say. "Tiny-tits" while grinning.

Her face turned from smile to evil glare. I was fixing to get up when I heard "Maka-Choooop! " Then a book made it's way into my skull. "WTF?!" I screamed, but laughed while still trying to walk out. After I closed the infirmary door I leaned on it. She's still Maka. I thought as I made my way to the apartment.

Author's Note: Sorry if this was bad, and for the boring description of the characters. Well thx for reading this anyway ≧ω≦.


	10. Chapter 10

Maka's POV:

HOW DARE HE CALL ME TINY TITS! THAT *TEME! But soon after that thought that I found myself smiling, It was great talking to him though. With Soul in my dreams I drifted to sleep.

~Timeskip Next Day~

I woke up, and looked at the clock 4:00 in the afternoon. Wow I slept in late. I heard a knock on the door, "Come in" I said, while stretching. Soul walks through the door "Morning" he says with that grin on his face. "Morning, and not to be rude, but why are you here?" I asked.

Soul didn't seem the least bit phased by my comment. "To take you somewhere of course." He said like it was so obvious. Wait! Take me somewhere, like a d-date? He sees my confusion "Lord Death doesn't think you should be in the infirmary all day" he says, and holds a bag from out his hand.

"Oh" I got up from my bed, and made my way to Soul. "What is it? " I asked taking the bag. "Clothes" was his response. I nodded, and headed for the bathroom "Wait here". With that I went to go change.

~Timeskip After Change~

I was done changing, and decided to look at myself. I had a tan hoodie, with white pants, and purple converse. I guess Soul's not good at matching. I mentally sweat-dropped. Nevertheless I still walked out "Ready" I tell him.

Soul's POV:

"Ready" Maka says I nod, and start walking out the door, she follows. "So... Where we going? " she asks "Secret". We'd been walking awhile just talking to each other casually, mostly Maka trying to figure out where were going.

Finally we had made it. "A Park? " she asks in disbelief I nod. Here we can look at the ocean, and swing. "Okay, race you to the swings" Maka says as she starts running towards the swings. "Hey! You got a head-start!" I yell running after her, but all you could hear was Maka laughing. Glad she's having fun. I thought,as I pass her up, and touch the swing set. "I...Win" I say while panting for breath. "I..guess" she says also panting.

After forever panting, we finally sit on the swings. Barley swinging though we sat there. "The best thing about this park it that the swings are on a hill, so you can see everything even the ocean." I looked at her, but she wasn't looking at me, so I follow her gaze, and she's looking at the most beautiful sunset I'd ever seen.

Maka's POV:

It was beautiful, you really could see everything. The sun was over the ocean, and had mixed pinks, oranges, reds, and possibly even purples. It was perfect. The sky started to get darker. It's getting late.

"Hey, Soul what time is it? " "It's only 6:30 why? " "The sky's getting a little too dark" I told him. He looks up, soon after he did water droplets started landing on his face, it was funny to see him not expecting it. Drip Drip Drop is what I thought.

No one's POV:

Soon after the little water droplets it started pouring, Maka, and Soul ran down the hill, and took cover at a old wooden shed that was conveniently there for them to hide in.

"Thank death this shed was here" Maka said. "Y-yeah" came Soul's shaking voice. She looked over to Soul to see him in a corner completely petrified. She snickered, and pokes him "Soul, are you scared of the rain? " she said having way to much fun.

"No! cool guys like me don't get scared of rain" He stands up defiantly. *CRACKLE* *BOOM*

*RUMBLE* she looks at him again with disbelief. Soul was clinging to Maka's leg for life, wide-eyed, and tears. "But thunderstorms are different" he whispered.

~Timeskip~

It had been an hour or so, and the thunderstorm was still going on. Maka was sitting down, while Soul was stuck to her waist.

Maka's POV:

I don't know how to comfort him. My mind was searching for an answer. Another loud crackle, and rumble was heard. In response Soul just tightened his grip on my waist. I sighed, and accidentally put my hand on his hair he relaxed for a second,I recoiled it back, he stiffened again. I know what to do! I exclaimed in my head. I put my hand back on Soul's hair, and started to pet-like stroking his hair. He seemed to calm down, and lossen the grip around my waist. He was relaxing.

Soul's POV:

Maka had started petting my hair, just like she used to before the accident, with my new found comfort, I released my grip, and started to dose off thinking. She's still Maka.

Author's Note: *Teme-Bastard

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, didn't really want to tbh. But here it is enjoy. ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ


	11. Chapter 11

**Maka's Pov:**

The rain had been pouring even harder ever since Soul had fell asleep, but I didn't mind just sitting here until

the rain stops infact I love the rain. The way it sounds, and fells against my skin. I liked it so much I found

myself drifting off to sleep.

 **~Maka's Dream~**

I'm running. _'Faster! Faster'_ I tell myself, even though nothings chasing me, regardless of what I told myself

I turn around anyway, but as expected there's nothing, and no one there. _'What was I running away from?'_ I sit

down under a tree. I felt really comfortable there, so I dozed off.

When I woke up, the sun had already set. It was dark out, I wasn't afraid it's just bad to be in this forest like

place, when it's not daylight. No matter what I thought I still looked for a way out. Unluckly of course I didn't

find one, but I saw a cave. _'It's better than sleeping out here while it's dark'_ I told myself. So I made my way

to the cave. When I got there it was empty. I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding. Soon I made myself as

comfortable as possible, but I just couldn't fall asleep something was telling me not to. I pushed the matter away

, and finally started to doze off, as I did it started raining. About an hour into my sleep I heard a noise.

I bounced up, startled I looked around, no one there. _'I'm just being paroniod'_ , as I go back to lay down, I feel

a sharp pain on my side. I look up to see what could of scratched me. To my horror there's a lady with a dagger,

and a twisted smile. I started running, even though my wound hurt, I pushed myself. _'How the hell did I miss her?!'_

To make matters worse it was still raining, and the ground was very slippery. I look over my shoulder to see if she

was chasing me, but she wasn't, confused I stopped. That was until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I slowly turn around

, and see her. By the shock of it all I slipped. Looking up, I saw a very amused lady. She leaned down towards me

parazlyed with fear I sat still. She came close to my ear, and whispered. "Your patheic.", and stabbed me.

 **~End Dream~**

I jolted awake, feeling sweaty. I glanced over to Soul who was still sleeping. 'What the hell was that dream about?'

I asked myself. After thinking for a couple minutes I sighed, and pushed the dream away. I looked outside to see

it still raining. _'I think this the first time I didn't like the rain.'_

 **Author's Note** : Hey sorry if this chapter was boring I didn't really know what to write about, so if you have ideas

please comment, or message me , Thank you for reading.

 _ **-otaku_at_best**_


	12. Chapter 12

Soul's POV:

 _'Damn it!'_ I thought, but I kept running. _'Please be there'_ I had been running for hours now

just to make sure. _'There it is!'_ I internally yelled. The DWMA. The school suddenly became in

my view, I picked up my pace. I soon was flying up the stairs. I went through various hallways

until I finally reached the imfrimary. Not soon after I got there did I swing open the door

"MAKA!" I screamed, but silence way all I got. She wasn't here, the apartment, our friends

houses...anywhere. I slid on the floor _'If I would've reacted sooner Maka would still be her'_.

It was after it stopped raining.

 **~Flashback~**

"ul?" "oul?" "SOUL?!" I jolted up "Damn it Maka I was sleeping!" she nodded, and turned from

me, and started walking away. _'What was that about?'_ I ran after her, soon catching up. We

were in a silence an uncomfortable one. "Hey are you okay?" I asked deciding to break the ice

she stopped,turned to me, and smiled "Yeah, I'm fine". Like it was normal.

After that we started walking again. _'I'm not convinced'_ I thought to myself. "Hey Ma-" I never

got to finish my sentence. This black coated figure pushed me out the way, and before I could

react he/she/it took Maka. I soon snapped out of my confused stage, and started running after

her.

 _'Why isn't she asking for help?!'_ I asked myself. I soon started to catch up to it. Then it

suddenly stopped, and turned around, so I stopped also not knowing what it was fixing to pull.

"Soul Eater." I figured out it was a she. I waited for her to continue. "To put it bluntly I'm

taking Maka." _'What the hell?!'_ "Goodbye". She then disappeared Maka with her. I was to shocked

to move.

 **~End Flashback~**

I came to the DWMA, to see if maybe Maka escaped, and came back here. She wasn't though obviously.

 _'Why didn't she scream for help?' 'Was it because she was mad at me?'_ _'No Maka's not that reckless'_.

Millions of thoughts came to my mind of course about Maka. I just didn't know what to do. 'I hope

she's okay.' I thought.

 **Author's Note:** I'm stopping here, and sorry if this chapter is boring. Thank you for reading

my story, comment, and follow :D

 _ **-otaku_at_best**_


	13. Chapter 13 (FINALLY!)

Maka's POV:

I felt like a was being dragged around. I kept feeling something dropping me, and then picking me back up again, all I know is that I was to tired to care, and soon found myself going back to sleep.

When I woke up fully this time I was chained up, against a wall. I looked around at my surroundings not recognizing any of it.

Then it occurred to me that I was kidnapped. Struggling hard to break free of the chains that restricted me, but my efforts were futile.

I could only hope that Soul was searching for me. _'But then again why would he I ignored him'_

Soul's POV:

It's been a week since I'd seen Maka, and I'm starting to get even more worried than I already was.

 _'What if she's dead?'_ shaking my head of these thoughts I hop back onto my motorcycle, and do searching for her once again.

 _timeskip_

I still haven't found her, and it's not like there's much to go on she just kinda vanished.

'I hope she's okay'

Maka's POV:

I just kinda sat there in the dark since there wasn't anything else I could do. Suddenly I heard the door open slowly, but I couldn't see who had come in. _'Was it Soul?'_

"Hello Maka, how are you?"

I simply kept staring into the darkness, not making a sound. The person got tired of my silence, and gave out a 'tch', slowly started walking towards me.

Suddenly the person picked me up by the hair, and slammed me against the wall that I was chained to. The repeated this process until I blacked out.

Soul's POV:

While searching for Maka, a letter came falling from the sky, and fell on my eyes temporarily blinding me.

But cool guys don't get into wrecks, so I pulled over towards the sidewalk, and decided to read the paper that tried to kill me.

It said -

 _To Soul:_

 _"I hope you don't mind me borrowing your_ _miester_ _, HA! Of course you do, well anyway if you want to find her follow this riddle :_

 _paths of gold, trees of silver, lake of stars is the first clue to finding the one you seek._

 _Just follow the first part of the riddle, and you'll be one step closer to finding your_ _miester_ _, have fun! "_

As soon as I finished reading the letter, it disappeared. I could only wonder if I could really be able to find my miester.

 _'Guess I need some help'_

Author's Note : soooooooooo sorry for not updating in like ever, I originally had this chapter already made, but my computer crashed and I lost it, so I had to remake it. So to people who are still reading my story thank you, and hope you enjoyed.

otaku_at_best


	14. Chapter 14

**Soul's** **POV:**

Finding Maka won't be easy, so I thought maybe I could get help from our friends. I didn't know why the thought hadn't occurred before, but not like it matters now.

 _ **~Timeskip~**_

I had found everyone by then, to tell then that Maka was kidnapped. They took it pretty well... well except Tsubaki, she started shaking me, and yelled that I lost half of her 'OTP' whatever that was.

We soon left to go search. I could only hope that she was still, fine, and that women didn't do anything to hurt her.

 **Maka's** **POV:**

I opened my eyes only to shut them immediately after, a few moments later I slowly started to open my eyes. I found the once pitch black room, really bright.

I look to my side to see a table. _'Was that always there?'_

Seconds later I heard a sickening chuckle, coming from the corner of the room.

I looked to my right to see _her._ I still don't know her name, and I can't identify her, because of the hood that draped her face.

She came walking closer to me, and my stomach started to turn, was I sick? No I'm afraid.

 **Soul's POV:**

"I'M TELLING _YOU_ IT'S RIGHT! "

"AND I'M TELLING _YOU_ IT'S LEFT!"

"AND WHY IS IT _LEFT?!"_

 _"BECAUSE IT'S SYMMETICAL!"_

Kid, and Blackstar have been fighting on whether we should go right or left.

And honestly I'm getting really pissed off. To avoid me snapping their necks in half, I try to think of the riddle.

" _ **paths of gold, trees of silver, lake of stars is the first clue to finding the one you seek.**_ "

I wasn't always the best with riddles, but Maka was. She was always the smart one.

 _'Maka's not here now Soul, so you have to be able to think for yourself'_

All of a sudden the street lamps turned on, and lit the entire left side of the road.

And then it clicked.

"Guys, it's left the entire left side looks gold when lit up like that!" I exclaimed.

Blackstar still tried to protest, but we started going left, so he decided to come along because we'd be 'lost' without him so he claims.

 _'I'm coming Maka! '_

 **Maka's** **POV:**

She was back to beating me once again, but it's been so long since she started, so the pains just numb now.

Sometimes when she'd whip me, I'd feel like blacking out, but I decided to keep conscience, I don't really know why, maybe it's a pride thing.

But all I know is that ever since she started to beat me, I've been regaining some of my memories.

 _'My life is really interesting'_ I concluded before I blacked out once again.

 **Author's Note: next chapter is DONE! thanks for reading it, I was thinking about introducing the kidnapper in the next chapter what do you think? Anyway Bye✌~**

 **otaku_at_bes** t


	15. Chapter 15

**Maka's** **POV:**

"Hello, Maka"

Here she is, time for my hourly beaten. You'd think she'd get tired for a while, wrong!

Even though I hate to say it I've pretty much got used to her beating, to the point where it's just numb.

While she was hitting me with a spiked whip, I asked...

"Who are you anyway? "

She just chuckled at me, but stopped beating me.

She soon found her in front of me. "My name is none of your concern, but since I'm bored I'll enlighten you." she cackled.

Said women pulled up a chair, and sat while doing so she took off her cloak.

"My name is Glory Zoldyck, **(A/n: My** **hunter x hunter OC)** I'm an assassin, and someone hired me to kill you, but just killing you would be boring, so I'm gonna play with you for awhile."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, but I gave you an escape, well that is if your weapon can figure out my riddle."

I still couldn't see the women, _'What's the point of taking off your cloak, if I still can't see you?!'_

As if reading my thoughts she came out of the shadows.

She was really pretty, and actually looked around my age. Glory had pitch black hair, with white streaks, and electric blue eyes.

Then she did the unexpected...

She unlocked the chains. I dropped to the ground rubbing my raw wrists, and ankles.

"I unlocked you, because I don't really want to kill you, plus you don't scream when I torture you, so it's boring"

I looked at her quizzically. _'There's no way she'll let me leave'_

"But! You have to stay here till your partner finds you"

I nodded.

After a few hours, I learned about Glory's home life, as an assassin, and about her siblings; Needles,Porky,Snow White, and Something. She said these weren't their real names though.  
We talked a lot, and I found out that she's not that bad, just corrupted.

 **Soul's POV:**

The left path, was really long, but after a couple of hours we found the end, and found ourselves in front of a forest. Great!

I started to think about the riddle once again.

" _ **paths of gold, trees of silver, lake of stars is the first clue to finding the one you seek."**_

I looked at the trees, and they look nothing like sliver! But this is where the path took us, so it must be right.

With hesitance we walked into the forest. Not soon after the trees moved, so we couldn't go back out.

 _'No turning back now'_

 **Author's Note :**

 **Shout out to:** **sandrahdez3541** **thanks for reviewing, and staying with my story.**

 **And here is chapter 15. The villain is revealed! Glory Zolylock** **didn't think I was gonna put hunter x hunter in this. I'm also going to be ending this book soon, maybe 3 or 4 more chapters depending. And also if you want to see anything in the story just PM me. Bye~✌**


	16. Chapter 16

Soul's POV:

 _'We're lost'_ I sweat-dropped.

Once we stepped into the forest the trees moved, and blocked us from leaving.

Since there was no getting out, we started walking, we soon realized that we were going in circles.

 _'This is getting us nowhere!'_

As if reading my thoughts another one of those Death notes (A/n: Hehe) landed on my head, this time it read...

 _To: Soul_

 _"Your_ _miester_ _said that the riddle was to hard for you, so here's a new one._

 _Don't worry your almost there, the blackest of stars shall be your guide, just keep going straight to see your prize._

 _Just follow those instructions, and you'll find her a lot sooner. Have fun~"_

I tried thinking about what she said this time, and it still didn't make any sense!

"I'M TELLING YOU WE SHOULD GO STRAIGHT!"

 _'They're at it again, wait who said straight?!"_

The only one who was yelling was Blackstar, wait...she can't possibly mean Blackstar will find Maka?He has the IQ of a peanut!

But right now he's my only hunch.

"Okay, Blackstar we'll go straight"

The rest of the group just looked at me like I was on crack or something, so I proceeded to tell them about the new riddle.

"YAHOO, THE ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR SHALL LEAD THE WAY, COME ON PEASANTS!" 

Maka's POV: 

"So how long do you think it'll take for him to figure it out?" Glory asked

"I don't know, Soul's not the brightest weapon" I said while sweat-dropping.

"Oh, your starting to get your memories back, thank Death!"

Despite Glory trying to kill me, we're starting to become really good friends, maybe I can convince her to come back to the DWMA with me?

"Yea! I remember everything now." Even though that's supposed to be a good thing, I felt bad. I practically left Soul, and forgot him, that must have hurt him a lot. I have a whole bunch of apologizing to do.

"So, Glory what's it like being an assassin?"

"It's okay I guess I mean, if you didn't complete your mission, at my house they would chain us up, and tazor us with a very high voltage."

"How are you alive?!" I screamed while flaing my arms like a bird.

But she simply shrugged in a you-get-used-to-it kinda of way.

 _'She must of had it hard growing up'_

She snapped me out of my thoughts by asking what my life was like.

"My parents were also a miester, and weapon pair, but because of my papa's womenizing ways they divorced, and my mama left, and didn't even take me with her, sometimes I wonder if she even still cares about me"

I said hanging my head.

I was then pulled into a tight embrace, "It's okay to cry Maka"

And just like that I let it go (A/n: I'm sorry I keep laughing XD) I let go of all the pent up emotions, of hurt, and betrayal that I didn't even know I was holding in.

 _'I guess all I needed was a hug'_

Soul's POV:

 _'There it is'_ The group, and I stood in front of a tower, kinda like Rapunzel's. But I couldn't figure out if I was shocked, because it was huge, or the fact Blackstar found it.

 _'Maka we're here'_

Author's Note: Two updates in one day, that took a lot of work, I hope this chapter wasn't boring for you, and thanks for reading. Bye~✌ 


	17. Chapter 17 (Finale)

Soul's POV:

Finally going into the huge tower, we were immediately greeted with a billion stairs.

 _'There's more stairs here than at the_ _DWMA_ _! '_

Pushing my thoughts aside, I start running up them, with speed I didn't even know that I had.

Then finally I got to the top, there were eight doors (A/n: SYMMETRY!) I tried opening the first one, but it was locked, then the second one, and surely enough all fricking eight doors were locked.

 _'Okay, now I'm_ _pissed_ _!'_

I continue to jiggle the door knobs, until I realized that I could just cut it open with my scythe/arm.

 _'Now I know why Maka thought the riddle was too hard for me.'_ I sweatdropped.

All first seven door had, been empty, and I pray for my sanity speaking that the eighth one wasn't.

So I cut through the door, and there she is my beautiful miester...I finally found her.

And what is she doing, she braiding some other girls hair, while I have been looking, and having heart attacks because of her.

So I did the most logical thing I could think of...

I hugged her, to the point where I think she couldn't breathe but, I still didn't let her go, as a thought of losing her again, for technically the third time.

That was until she Maka-chopped me. I didn't think I'd ever miss those.

She was kidnapped, and regardless she was still smiling like nothing ever happened.

I fought the urge to hug her again.

"Soul, I got my memories back" her smile growing even bigger of possible.  
That's when I lost it.

Maka's POV:

"Soul, I got my memories back" I told him.

And before I could even blink, his lips were on mine, and I kissed back.

He bit my lower lip asking for, an entrance, and I gladly gave it.

*cough*

We broke apart, to see everyone staring at us, including Glory, who was currently fangirling with Tsubaki, something about their OTP being cannon?

We both flushed, shades of read, that I couldn't even fathom.

But what I did know was that I'm okay, and so was Soul, and nothing can separate the love we share anymore. 

тнє єи∂

Author's Note: I ended a chapter early sorry if the ending sucks, or is a little to cliché, but thank you for reading. I might start another story, but idk what anime, or tv show I should do have any suggestions? Until next time. Bye~✌ 


End file.
